


And I'll use you as a warning sign

by Manyllines



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Captain Allen (Detroit Become human) is an android, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, My first official Major Character death fic :), Sad Ending, emotional breakdown, not a vent fic would u look at that, oof sorry about that haha, sixty is also an android
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manyllines/pseuds/Manyllines
Summary: If he had run faster...If only he had run faster....Then he would still have him in his arms.But would running faster truly have mattered in the end?
Relationships: Captain Allen/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello i hope ur ready for more sad :) 
> 
> I wrote this a couple days ago and i dunno why i haven't post it yet 
> 
> SECOND CHAPTER: AKA AN ADDITIONAL ENDING written by the the sweetest angel Leo!! (PRODL30)  
> Also they write some very amaxing fanfic uwu

He ran.

He just fucking ran.

He just had to get there as fast as he could. Just fast enough before the countdown run all the way down.

His breaths heave with each fast step he takes, he’s an android he shouldn’t even be this worked out, but as the countdown goes lower and lower he turns more and more non vital functions off. He needs to _RUN._

‘Please, please, please’ he begs to himself, ‘I just need to get there in time. Please!’

If he could cry right now he’s sure tears would be streaming down his face like a cascade.

He leaps over another obstacle on the floor, makes a sharp turn over another corner. 

He’s starting to feel the strain he’s been putting on his systems since he started running.

Each step he takes is painful for more than the physical side, each step he takes a millisecond falls from his grasp.

  
  


**3 MINUTES UNTIL S̶̵̻̤ͫͥͦ͗̈ͫ̍ͫH̵̡̩͖͎̘̃ͫͥ̚͘͝Ự̸̧͖̗̻̹̝̬͊͋̔̇͗̒ͨ̄ͦ̕T̀͏̶̡̝̺̠͒̈́͆̐ͧ͘͠D̝̹̻̠ͧ̉̃҉̡͚̼͖͍ͩ̃̋O̝̯̗W̸̛̰̞͔̉͑ͮͫ̽ͥ̐͑ͯͅN̶̹͇͕̖̫͑̈́͊ͪ̍͗͊̂ͥ͜ͅ**

  
  


God fucking dammit, fucking please he’s almost there! 

He leaps over the fence, climbing it and then falling on the other side roughly, his legs wobble when he tries to get up.

Fuck, fuCK, _FUCK_.

His throat closes up and he chokes on a dry sob.

He looks up from where he’s still trying to stand, a little tiny yellow dot shines at him, taunting him. 

The objective.

The thing he needs to get to if he doesn’t want-- doesn’t want to--

He looks down at his legs and something hot and burning runs through his veins. Liquid anger burns him through the inside out. 

FUCKING _USELESS_ BODY!

  
  


**2 MINUTES UNTIL S̴̛͓͎̟͔͌̎-̩̉̏Ş̸̹̗͖̟̭̈̊̍̌͡͞H̶͍͉̪̫̼̲̞̅ͮ̋̉ͭ͋ͧ̇͐́͟Ų̥͘͏̴̝̣̒ͮ̿͛ͭ̏̚T͋́͋̐͌̽̉̕D̢̯̬́ͧ̓̒̄ͪ̍ͯ̅̋O͌͏̛͉̼͉̠̭̇͛̄͛ͦ̾͜͠W̥̯̘̹̣͔̭̦̝̗̽͐̏ͩ̎̚͞Ṋ̵̨̤͈̲̀̽͐͊̇ͥ̔̃ͧ̽̓͜͟**

He looks back at the little dot of yellow, his only hope.

...Fuck this

**TURNING SOCIAL MODULE OFF** ( **Y** /N)

**TURNING OFF BREATHING OFF** ( **Y** /N)

**TURNING PRECONTRUCTIONS OFF** ( **Y** /N)

**TURNING È͎̐VER̴̮̰̤͋͛̊Y̴̭̓Ț̖͍̌ͮ̆͠H̼ͯͯ̾ͥÌ̥͙́ͣ̔N̡̯̏͂ͨ̐͠G̛͙̕̕ ̨͇͉̉̎̏O̙̺̤̼ͤ͆̈̚͟F̧͓̱̂ͧ͌̐F̜̻̭͊ͪ̈͠?̧̪̝̽** ( **Y** /N)

**\- COMMAND: _KEEP LEGS FUNCTIONAL_**

**DANGER-**

He whips his head to the direction of once the little yellow dot stayed. Getting up in inhuman speed he runs straight in its direction, limping over spare parts and rusty materials, face always staring straight ahead.

His step doesn’t halt until he finally sees it. 

Getting closer and closer, he stops right beside him, without his preconstruction on he can’t see how much time he has left, but by his calculations he knows he got there in time. Turning his breathing and voice box, he lets out a deep breath to cool down and crouches.

The analyzing software is still off so when he puts his hand on the shoulder and _he_ doesn’t move his breath hitches.

His social module is also still coming back to life-

He grabs the shoulder and the hip of the skinless android he has been running for all this time. Still there’s nothing, no accidental interface like _he_ normally allows to happen, no twitch, nothing.

He turns the body to face the sky--

And on his next blink his analyses software comes to life.

**MODEL NUMBER: AL600**

**SOFTWARE DESIGNATION: ALLEN ‘bitch uwu <3’**

**RELATIONSHIP STATUS: BOYFRIEND**

**SYSTEM STATUS: -THIRIUM LEVELS: 27%**

**-DAMAGE TO: LEFT UPPER QUADRANT OF CHEST**

**INTERCRANIAL DAMAGE**

**RIGHT OCULAR**

**\- STATUS:**

**-DECEASED--**

**-deCEaSED** **_?_ **

  
  


**D̴̨̢̥̗̥̥̳ͨ̃̃ͦ͛͋̒͘Ė̠C̸̷̶̹̣̏̈́͋̌ͦE̴̢̥̲̟͇ͮͧ̓̓̑̕A͇̲͐ͤ́Ș̲͊̏͝E̳̪͓͕̰̩̭͒ͭ̈̇̈́͌̚D͚̣?̸̡̤̤̬̣̱͙̪ͤ̈́͂̽ͫ̌ͨ̓̐?̶̣̝̘̱ͯ̃̒͌-͗͡**

  
  


He stares numbly at the body in front of him.

Deceased?

But, he got here on time--

**TIME OF DEATH: 5:56**

He looks at the glaring numbers, over and over, before slowly moving his eyes to the corner of his vision.

**CURRENT TIME: 8:25**

He stares blankly at the time, he stares and stares until his eyes blur and swim and his throat closes up.

He stares at it until his social module finally comes to life.

Until he bows on himself and screams in agony.

Agony that envelops his entire being, crushing the remains of hope, love everything his heart still had.

Tears drop like rain water onto the dusty chassis under him, leaving, at first tiny dots, but then as it overflows, it turns into a big puddle of salty painful tears.

He can’t breathe and he can’t think.

Everything hurts, he feels like he’s going to throw up.

He howls and grabs his hair and pulls, screaming louder, and louder in despair, making his voice turn into static, he can’t even see him anymore. There are so many tears and panic that he can’t see him anymore.

He curls on himself, closer to the body of his loved one.

Of the light of his life. The one he couldn’t live without. The one that kept the pieces that now lay shattered into tiny pieces, together.

He rests his head against his chest, where there should be a heart beating. Lungs working.

There should be laughter.

3 hours sooner.

3 hours later and then there was nothing.

Look at what you’ve done.

You should have been quicker sixty.


	2. Until deactivation do us part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And i will see you on the other side my dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The adition to the ending i had already written :) 
> 
> Thank u leo u ablsolute sweetheart for writting this little bonus ending ;;^;;  
> It's short but it still broke my heart ;-;

He stays where he is until his tears dry, or more, until he runs out of them.   
Pulling his head away from Allen's chest. His hands are shaking, breath hitching in his throat. There's an unexplainable ache coursing through his body, his heart stuttering in its beats.  _ He was going to propose. _ And the opportunity was missed, no,  _ taken _ away from him. As was Allen. The ring is a light weight in his pocket. It's a simple silver band, the initials 'S + A' engraved on the inside. He was going to propose, even though the androids rights to marriage law hadn't been passed yet. He'd been planning it for weeks - every last detail of how it'd go down. And yet. He was too late. 3  _ fucking _ hours late. Sixty pulls the ring out of his pocket with unsteady hands, reaching out for Allen's own. He can feel a sob building up at the back of his throat again. He takes a breath before slipping the silver band onto Allen's finger, leaning down, and pressing his lips against the ring.

"Until we meet again, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Did u like it? :)  
> If u did like it pls do leave a comment i love them :D
> 
> I still do not have the.....power to kill human Allen. One day....  
> Thank u for reading ;)


End file.
